Blaidd Drwg
Blaidd Drwg is a Zoroark who belonged to a trainer from Unova. History Found as an egg in the Moor of Icirrus, Blaidd hatched into the care of a trainer named Liam. He lived in Mistralton City for several years, though Liam's frequent travels allowed him to see quite a bit of the region, as well as regions abroad. Their most recent trip was to Sinnoh, so that his teammates could watch a contest going on at the time Pre-Unova Having no interest in the contests going on, Blaidd took to exploring the city, one night finding himself in Swampert's bar. There, he met Zena, Metal Cross, and Sableye, and was approached by Gengar once outside. He decided to return to the bar on later nights, eventually meeting General, Hitmonlee, Persian, and Sawk, and he was located there when the city was attacked by Team Rocket. When he realized what was happening to the city, Blaidd immediately raced back to his trainer's hotel room. Finding it empty, he feared the worst, but gathered several of his trainer's important belongings in case he was mistaken. Afterward, he aided Hitmonlee in directing residents toward his cave, but kept searching for his trainer. At this time, he was confronted by Amphy and Yurik, who paralyzed him and stole what he'd gathered earlier; Hitmonlee appeared before they could do anything further, and chased them off with NG's help. After hearing about Amphy's attempt to mug Hitmonlee, among a number of other Pokémon during the chaos, Blaidd resolved to kill Amphy. While working in a group led by General to scavenge the city, he formulated a plan: he would set up traps in a ruined building, and use an illusion to make it appear to be a wrecked store with valuables still inside. With Mr. Krok's unintentional help, the trap aucceeded; before he could go through with killing Amphy, however, General talked him out of it. When Amphy joined the congregation at Hitmonlee's cave, Blaidd was initially distrustful, but after bonding with his persona's history of losing his trainer, he befriended "Dirk", eventually reaching a point of emotional dependence on him. This dependence, along with his own naivete, tends to make him ignore common sense about Amphy's identity. During the raid on the Rocket Base, Sawk had him sneak inside with Persian to get information on the other Mewtwo Clones. They ended up encountering Type Four, and after a struggle, they convinced him to join them at the cave. Blaidd was present when the Light Stone washed up near the cave, and was among those drawn to it; before he could try to awaken it, Glaceon approached, and Reshiram asked her to do so. When Reshiram denounced Amphy in particular for his lies, Blaidd had to acknowledge his doubt, but avoided saying anything in case he was wrong. He returned to Unova as part of Glaceon's army, using illusions to disguise the group as humans when needed; during this time, he received a woodcarving from Amphy. Post-Unova Blaidd woke up some distance from Treasure Town, with no memories beyond several months before his travel to Sinnoh. He arrived at the town in search of his trainer and teammates, soon encountering Ninetales; Ninetales helped Blaidd get a better understanding of what had happened, and helped him come to terms with the deaths of his trainer and possibly teammates. He later accompanied Ninetales along with Samurott, Fyrenze, and Alakazam to the old Rocket base. After that group went its separate ways, Blaidd considered leaving the town to search for his teammates elsewhere, but a reappearance of Amphy and his comment about the woodcarving caused some of his memories to return; Amphy tried to take the opportunity to manipulate some of Blaidd's memories, but their reunion was cut short by Zoroark. Via drifting, Zoroark helped him recall most of his remaining memories, and realize that Amphy had tried to manipulate them; now trusting Zoroark, he accepted an invitation to his home with Zoe's Exploration Team. When Amphy showed up at the house, the two of them took the opportunity to question him, finally goading him into a false confession about his motives. Personality Ordinarily quite timid, Blaidd tends to be self-effacing and courteous. He becomes a lot more easygoing, though still anxious, if he is with those who he feels a kinship with. Emotional turmoil can make him act very uncharacteristically. When he was working through the loss of his effective family, he took it upon himself to abandon himself and kill Amphy; had General not stopped him from going through with it, he would have likely committed suicide afterward. Miscellaneous Bullshit * His name is a reference to Doctor Who, both in-universe and out-of-universe; it is Welsh for "bad wolf". * Blaidd is timid, but proud of his power. Category:Characters